This invention generally relates to a system and method for using a single intelligence circuit for a plurality of imaging components. It is specifically concerned with the use of a single portable intelligence module for performing image data processing and memory operations in both image capturing components, such as a digital camera, and image rendering components, such as printers, digital photo albums, digital projectors, etc., in order to simplify the circuitry and reduce the cost of manufacturing such components.
Techniques for sharing an intelligence circuit between the electronic components used in digital imaging systems are known in the prior art. For example, in the camera system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,617, and assigned to the Eastman Kodak Company, a digital camera is provided as a module that attaches to the signal bus of a PC compatible computer. This system advantageously eliminates the need for a separate intelligence circuit to be incorporated within the camera itself, as the camera in this system can utilize the processor of the computer by way of a PC-compatible interface connector that mates with a bus extension connector on the computer. Digitized data is directly transmitted from the camera to the signal bus of the computer so that the processor of the computer can be used to perform all image processing, storage, and display functions. The elimination of the camera intelligence circuit not only simplifies the circuit architecture, but substantially reduces camera manufacturing costs as the microprocessor used in such circuits costs between $20.00 and $40.00 depending upon the speed and operating abilities required.
While the camera-computer system disclosed in the ""617 patent represents a significant advance in the simplification of digital camera circuitry, its utility is limited since the digital camera must be continuously connected to the PC compatible computer during both the capturing and displaying of images. This limitation would still be present no matter how one attempted to apply the basic idea behind the ""617 patent to other image rendering components, such as digital photo albums, digital projectors, scanners, image transfer stations, video phones, digital photo printers, etc. In each case where the intelligence circuit of one or more of the aforementioned imaging components is replaced by the processor of a single PC compatible computer, the component must be inconveniently tethered to a computer which is relatively unportable. Moreover, as the operating software for each type and model of imaging component is different, some sort of technique for providing the PC compatible computer with appropriate software instructions for each component would have to be implemented.
Clearly, there is a need for a system in which a single portable intelligence module that can be conveniently plugged into both image capturing components, such as digital cameras, and a plurality of different types of image rendering components, such as printers, digital photo albums, digital projectors, etc., in order to simplify the structure of the circuitry used in each imaging component of the system. Ideally, the intelligence module would have the capacity of immediately recognizing the particular type and model of imaging component that it was plugged into, and of executing the particular type of software necessary to operate that particular component for a broad range of imaging components. Finally, it would be desirable if the intelligence module had the capability of both storing and displaying image data received from any one of the imaging components to conveniently afford the system operator with a broad range of image monitoring capabilities and editing options.
Generally speaking, the invention is an electronic imaging system that overcomes all of the aforementioned limitations that comprises first and second imaging components, each of which requires an intelligence circuit for operation, and an intelligence control module detachably connectable to either of the imaging components for providing the required control circuit. The first component converts an image (which may be composed of light that is visible or invisible to the human eye) into image data, the intelligence module stores the data, and the second component converts the data into an image.
The intelligence module may include a microprocessor for performing the intelligence function required by the imaging components, and a memory circuit for storing the image data generated by the first component. The memory circuit may be detachably connectable to the control module in order to vary the memory capacity of the module. While the memory circuit is preferably formed from a flash memory card, it may also be an optical or magnetic memory.
Preferably, each of the imaging components includes a memory for storing a set of component operating instructions and the microprocessor of the intelligence module downloads the operating instructions whenever it is detachably connected to a particular imaging component in order to operate the same. To facilitate the operation of the system, the control module preferably includes a screen for displaying images constructed from the image data stored therein.
The first component of the electronic imaging system may be a digital camera having a photoelectric unit for converting an image into a stream of image data. The second imaging component can be any one of a number of devices for converting image data into an image, such as a printer, a digital photo album, a digital projector, a scanner, an image transfer station, a video phone, a digital photo printer, a computer video screen, or even a global positioning system imaging device. The system may further comprise a telephone connection that includes a video modem for conducting the image data to or from the intelligence module and an image capturing or image rendering component.
The invention also encompasses a method for generating an image by means of said first and second imaging components and an intelligence module. The system comprises the steps of connecting the intelligence module to a first image capturing component to convert an image into a set of stored image data, disconnecting the module from the first component, and connecting the module to the second component to convert the set of stored image data into a rendered image. In the method of the invention, each of the first and second imaging components includes a memory circuit for storing a set of component operating instructions, and the method further may include the step of downloading the set of component operating instructions into the intelligence module when the module is connected to one of the imaging components.
Both the system and the method advantageously simplify the circuitry of the components used in digital imaging systems to substantially reduce manufacturing costs with enhanced reliability and little or no trade offs in convenience or operational abilities. The sharing of an intelligence circuit among various imaging components advantageously lowers equipment costs.